washingtonhighfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Situationman/Washington High Season 1 Episode 1- I Gotta Feeling
Plot A - Vanessa (Buses enter the school's parking lot and students begin to exit. A car parks in a parking space. The Washingtons.) Mr. Washington: Alright everybody. Let's go. (Vanessa, Jillian, and Michael get out of the van.) Mr. Washington: Ahh, a third year. Michael: You like it, Van? Vanessa: Looks okay I guess. Jillian: What are we waiting for? Michael: Mom, Michelle, and Paris. Mr. Washington: That's Mrs. Washington, Ms. Washington, and Ms. Rose to you guys. Jillian: What ever you say.... Mr. Washington. Mr. Washington: You kids wait here while I go open. (Mr. Washington leaves. Vanessa makes a sad look.) Michael: What's up with you? Vanessa: I don't know how I gonna deal with this? Jillian: What? Vanessa: I skipped eighth grade. Michael: So? It's a good thing. Vanessa: Michael, I miss my friends! Michael: You'll make new ones. Vanessa: It'll be hard. Michael: Look, V, what ever happens, happens. You'll make new friends, like I said. (Mrs. Washington drives in with Paris and Michelle. They get out of the car.) Vanessa: Hi mom. Mrs. Washington: Hello kids! Paris: Hello cousins! Michelle: Bro and sistahs. Jillian: Warm welcome. Mrs. Washington: Who's ready for the first day? Vanessa: Not me. Mrs. Washington: Those nerves will shiver away, Vanessa. Don't worry. (Mr. Washington signals then over.) Mrs. Washington: Let's go everyone! (They head in the school.) Plot B - Brandon/Brad (In school, Brandon looks around to find his first class. He gets lost.) Brandon: Oh man! I'll never find this class. (Luckily, he sees his brother, Brad, talking to Drew. He walks over to them.) Brandon: Brad! (Brad looks and sees Brandon.) Drew: Here comes your niner brother. (Brad sighs.) Brad: What? Brandon: I got lost. You know where music class is? Brad: Down the hall. Find it yourself. Brandon: Aren't you suppose to be my tour guide or something? Mom said you have to show me around the school. Brad: Well Mom's not here. Now get lost... niner. (Brandon gets upset.) Brandon: Thanks for nothing. (Brandon walks away.) Plot A - Vanessa (Vanessa walks into Music class and bumps into Brandon.) Brandon: Oh, I'm sorry. Vanessa: It's okay. Brandon: I'm Brandon. Brandon Baker. Vanessa: Vanessa Washington. Pleased to meet you. (They take seats.) Mr. Rame: Yo, yo, yo! I'm Mr. Rame and welcome to Grade 9 Music Class. (Vanessa whispers to Brandon.) Vanessa: Music may be my new thing. Plot B - Brandon/Brad (After Music class, Brandon finds Brad at his locker.) Brad: What do you want now? Brandon: Just stickin around. Brad: Seriously? Brandon: What? As long as I'm new here like the other freshmen, I should stick with you. Brad: Dude, why don't you stick with your "fashion" and head out. Brandon: C'mon! I don't even know the next class I'm suppose to go to. Brad: Too bad. Brandon: Okay, what's your deal? Brad: My deal is having some kid come to me for help all the time. Brandon: Well, it shows leadership. You're suppose to guide like a leader. Brad: I'm a leader. The leader of the new football team. Brandon: You know what, Brad? Screw you! (Brandon bumps Brad and walks away.) Plot A - Vanessa (Later, Vanessa walks up to Michael.) Michael: How's the first day going? Vanessa: It may be getting better. Michael: See, I told you there's nothing to worry about. Vanessa: I made one new friend and I found a big interest in music class. Michael: Cool. You're lunchtime's comin up. Vanessa: I know that. Michael: Alright, I'm heading to my next class so I'll catch ya later, sis. Vanessa: See ya, bro. (They head to class.) Plot B - Brandon/Brad (At Lunch, Brandon and Matthew are standing in line.) Matthew: So, he's blowing you off? Brandon: Yeah, just because I'm a freshman doesn't mean he could just treat me like crap. Matthew: Geez, dude. That's pretty rough. Brandon: Eh, well, he's just one of those idiot jocks who doesn't want to be embarrased by a younger brother. He'll get over it whether he likes it or not. Matthew: See? Now that's the spirit. Plot A - Vanessa (Vanessa walks over to the lunch line and right behind Brandon and Matthew.) Vanessa: Hey guys. Brandon: Hey Vanessa. This is my buddy, Matthew. Matthew: Hey, how's it going? Vanessa: Swell. I'm Vanessa Washington. Brandon: So, what's up? Vanessa: It's just great to have two new friends. Brandon: Really? Why's that? Vanessa: I skipped eighth grade. Brandon: Oh. Vanessa: Yeah and it's been hard to move on without my old friends. Matthew: Making new ones is always good. Especially in a good crowd. Brandon: What he said. Vanessa: Thank you guys so much! (Vanessa hugs Brandon and Matthew.) Plot B - Brandon/Brad (After lunch, Brandon sees Brad talking to Drew and another jock.) Brandon: I don't need him. (Brandon goes to the main office.) Brandon: Um... excuse me? Mrs. Washington: Yes? May I help you? Brandon: Yes. Can I get an extra copy of the Grade 9 schedule? Mrs. Washington: You sure can? Name? Brandon: Brandon Baker. Mrs. Washington: Baker? You wouldn't happen to related to... Brad Baker, would you? Brandon: Yeah? I'm his brother. (Mrs. Washington hand Brandon a schedule.) Mrs. Washington: Make sure you stay out of your brother's shadow. Brandon: No problem. Bye. (Brandon walks out of the main office and to the next class.) Plot A - Vanessa (Afterschool, Vanessa comes out of the building with Brandon and Matthew.) Brandon: After one class of music, it's your thing now? Vanessa: I'm just interested in it. Plus, I have a nice voice. Matthew: I'll say. (Vanessa sees Michael signaling for her.) Vanessa: Well guys, thank you for a great day and I'll see you tomorrow. Brandon: See ya. Matthew: Bye. (Vanessa walks over to Michael, Jillian, and their parents.) Michael: Feeling happy? Vanessa: Yeah! I made two friends today and I like music. My depression has been kicked out. Michael: Good to here. Now let's go home and get some R&R. (They all get in the car and drive home.) Category:Blog posts